


Wrong Place, Right Time

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult-Teen Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Watersports, slut!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Sojiro forgets to lock the bathroom door one morning, and Akira catches him touching himself.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 24





	Wrong Place, Right Time

Akira yawned, padding downstairs barefoot and blinking against the early morning light as he pushed the bathroom door open, desperate for a piss.

Sojiro froze, cock in hand, as he realized he had forgotten to lock the door. Akira pushed past him, flopping his cock out with the door wide open. "No privacy at home?" He casually asked as he eyed Sojiro's erection, clearly having caught him jacking off.

“I…” Sojiro swallowed hard, his eyes on Akira’s cock.

“Too awkward to jerk off around Futaba?” Akira teased, his eyes still sleepy.

“No, actually…” He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t just admit that he was attracted to the boy. That he sometimes jerked off in the bathroom to fantasize about Akira getting dressed; adjusting his cock in his pants; having an early morning cum; or even an early morning fuck. Sometimes it was Sojiro fucking him; other times it was one of Akira’s friends, or a regular at the coffee shop, or a hot stranger who snuck in through Akira’s window.

The last drops of piss landed in the toilet as Akira shook himself off, then he flushed, closing the lid, and leaning over it, his pajama pants pulled down to mid thigh. “You wanna do me is that it?”

“What?! No!” Sojiro automatically denied.

“It’s okay if you do. I don’t mind. I let  _ all _ the boys do me.” Akira began to finger himself, testing Sojiro.

“You shouldn’t just admit something like that.” But he could not deny that he found it hot, as Akira had watched his cock twitch hard during his little confession.

“You found it hot, don’t deny it. Go ahead, put that gorgeous cock of yours deep inside me.” Akira moaned again. “I love it hard and deep, balls slapping my ass; I love taking all the gorgeous cocks I can. I’ve even let random boys fuck me at the school urinals. You know that when I first transferred, everyone whispered about how I’d kill anyone who made eye contact with me? Well, now they’re whispering about how easy I am, and even the straight boys want my ass because of how easy it is to get.”

Sojiro’s hand pumped himself as Akira watched, slicking himself up absentmindedly with precum. “What about your friends? The blond and the artist?”

“Ryuji was so shy; he doesn’t want anyone to think he’s gay, but he was easy enough to seduce, in the end. All I had to do was sit bare assed in his lap and wiggle around until he was begging me to let him fuck me. Yusuke did me standing up when I began to play with myself while modeling. Mishima though… He seduced me. Crawling into my bed while in Hawaii, begging me to let him taste my cock. Taste my piss. Well, he got more than that; I have never felt anyone spill so much cum into my ass as he did those nights.

“And then there's the biology teacher, and the history teacher. Oh and the school’s psychologist; all I had to do there was flash him my sweet little cock. I also let that gym teacher fuck me in the locker room with half the volleyball team watching. OH!” Akira cried out as he felt Sojiro enter him at last.

“What's the most public place you’ve ever been fucked?” Sojiro was incredibly turned on listening to Akira, though he had his doubts about whether or not Akira really had been done in all these ways, and by all these people.

“Back alley in Shinjuku. Strangers lined up for a chance at my ass; including two beat cops. They both took their sweet time with me as people walked by on the street, able to see us. Able to see my sweet little cock as it came again and again.”   
  


Outside their bathroom refuge, someone tried the front door and found it locked. “Too bad they can’t just walk in and see you fucking your young ward.” Akira’s hips began to rock as he felt himself grow close.

“And then there's my so-called boyfriend; that detective, Akechi. He loves fucking me in public bathroom stalls, and pissing inside my ass.” He felt Sojiro still, and flooded him with cum. “If you need to piss, go ahead and let go. I love being filled with piss. Of course, Iwai does that best; his cock is made for piss-fucking. His son though; him I’m still working on, though I have convinced him once to show me his cock. He’s pretty hung, for a fourteen year old.” Akira felt a fresh rush of warmth, and his words trailed into moans as he was filled to overflowing with golden piss, and he came at last, untouched by either his own hand, or Sojiro’s.

Later, once they had both cleaned up, Sojiro asked; “How much of that was true?”

“Hmm…?” Akira pretended to think about it. “All. None. Does it matter?”

“You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”

“No. I’ll let you figure it out for yourself, if you can.” He finished drying his plate, and left for school, once more the image of a modest, proper school boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
